Plastic Bag
by Little Lady Kunimitsu
Summary: When Jeremie leaves his computer alone, Odd finds something that could possibily ruin his mind...or his "innocence". Rated T to be safe.


_**A/N: Yeah, just a short break from my one stories "Witch Apprentice" with something placed in a more modern age. If you have played any of the Silent Hills or watched the video cleverly entitled "Fukuro" from the Art of Silent Hill, you may understand this. If not, well I'll explain more at the end of this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko yadda yadda yadda or the video "Fukuro" blah blah blah. If owned either of them, do you think I'd be making fan fiction? I think not…**_

* * *

_**Plastic Bag –or-**_

_**The Melancholy of the Lyoko Warriors**_

* * *

"Hey Einstein! I have a question to ask you and it can't wait!"

Like hellfire, Odd busted through the door and ran into the room. He continued yell "Hey Einstein!" but after a glance in the room, one could say that Jeremie was not there.

Disappointed, Odd stopped yelling and began to search for a sign as to where the blonde wonder went. But the only thing there was his computer and all of his other belongings in his tidy room. Odd looked at his precious computer, which was still on.

"Hm…weird," Odd began as he made his way towards the machine. "Jeremie usually turns it off when he leaves the room."

He leaned in to get a good look at the screen. On the monitor looked to be the window of a video streaming. It was loaded completely but it was on pause.

"I wonder what this is," Odd whispered as he took the seat. He looked at the title of the video. _Fukuro_… "That's sounds Japanese-y. I'll ask Yumi what it means if I see her."

The blonde youth was curious at what would happen when he'd pressed the play button. Odd knew the Jeremie wouldn't be watching any porn so he didn't have to worry about that. He's to goody goody for that. He probably wouldn't be watching anyone getting a bat to the groin either; he was too sophisticated for that. Odd predicted it would probably be a boring video about nature. So with a dorky grin and nothing to lose, he pressed the play button.

The screen faded from black to a dark coloured scene with the lips of a woman shown. Above her lips were dark coloured balls. The music sounded sketchy, like he was going into a dream world or something.

Odd was looking at the screen in confusion. _Um...scratch off "nature film". Is it a foreign film? _

Then, the woman opened her mouth and an appeared an eyeball in her mouth. Odd was even more confused as he watches the eyeball do some hypnosis trick. After a few moments and a close-up on the eye ball, the lips closed again. The lips opened up once more and a creepy bug scurried across the eyeball.

Odd's eyes widened but he couldn't stop watching. "This is a weird foreign film." Was all he could say.

The scene shifted to a shot of various creepy looking monsters. Accent on the _creepy_. After one of the monsters was sucked into a red hole and the title appeared, Odd knew that he was trapped into watching this. The _entire_ thing.

At that point, Aelita walked in, looking for Jeremie as Odd was earlier.

"Jeremie, your door was wide open and I-"Aelita stopped when she realized it was Odd sitting at the computer. She narrowed her eyes at him and walked over to the computer. "You're not Jeremie. Why are you in his seat?"

Odd didn't look at her, his eyes glued on the screen as a man with pyramid thing on his head walked slowly across the screen. "This is a weird foreign film…"

Aelita looked at the screen and her eyes immediately widened at the sight. The funky music pounded in the background as two weird monsters, as seen through a hole, were in some weird, twisted embrace. Aelita's mouth dropped open and, like Odd, couldn't help but watch as the spectacle unfolded.

It was a minute and thirty through the three minute video when Ulrich and Yumi walked through the door. They were curious as to why the door was wide open.

"Hey, what's up with the door?" Yumi asked. "And why are you two-"

"Sh! Weird foreign film," Aelita said to them, not taking her eyes off the screen.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "A foreign film? Those things are stupid. But the music sounds good."

The two stood behind Aelita and the chair. Like Aelita and Odd did when they first laid eyes on the screen, their jaws dropped and eyes widened at the sight of the pyramid headed man flailed his arms about. Now everyone was trapped by the video's strangeness.

When the video finally ended, the group was in silence. A good three minutes passed before anyone said anything.

"That was a weird foreign film," Odd repeated for the third time.

"I'll say," Aelita said in a small voice.

"Well, there goes my innocence!" Odd replied dramatically.

"You had innocence?" Yumi inquired. "Why the hell were you watching something like that?"

"It was on Jeremie's computer when I got here!" Odd whined. "I was curious and decided to watch it. Oh by the way, what does "Fukuro" mean?"

"Plastic bag," Yumi answered as Ulrich muttered, "I'm going to have nightmares for a long time. Anyone have some brain bleach?"

"Then I don't get it!" Odd threw his hands up and spun around in the chair. "The title I mean."

"Is this a XANA attack or something?" Ulrich asked aloud.

"No," Aelita answered. "If it was I would know."

"So Jeremie…" The group gave each other wide eyed, shocked glances. The room fell to silence as they realized the Jeremie searched that evil video on his own accord.

"Hey guys!" The group looked towards the door and saw a happy Jeremie in the doorway.

The four looked at each other at the same time, with the same scared expression on their faces. Jeremie looked at the open door and then at his friends.

"Why is my door wide open?"

With the loudest, girly scream any of them could muster, they ran out of the room. Odd and Aelita ran down the left hallway and Ulrich and Yumi ran down the right hallway. Jeremie looked both ways in confusion and shook his head. He closed the door thinking why his friends are so weird.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, here's the explanation. Basically, the video is a video, duh, with Pyramid Head and random monsters having sex and crap like that. Hey, it's Silent Hill, they can do whatever they want. This is actually based on the reaction I had when I first watched the video. Honestly, I had weird, cool nightmares with the song that was in the background. It was cool because me and Pyramid Head raised hell and had a tea party afterwards. I'm not saying that you should go watch it. But if you do, be aware that it **_**is**_** from the creators of Silent Hill so it is creepy. And I highly advise you don't watch it with your parents around because they might ship you to the loony bin. And don't blame me if you get in trouble! That is the last thing I want on my conscious!**_

_**Anyways, thanks for the read and please review. Stay thirsty my friends.**_


End file.
